


Some Roses Have Thorns, This One Has Wings

by Astyronomical



Category: The ALiP server
Genre: Bird!rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyronomical/pseuds/Astyronomical
Summary: Aye yo it’s a bird!rosie fic just because.Also this is kinda a human AU to the ALiP server. Instead of a discord server, the “ALiP home” (because I don’t have a better name) is an abandoned building Celery found and claimed as a hang out spot.





	Some Roses Have Thorns, This One Has Wings

It was a normal day at the ALiP house. It’s where Rosie felt at home. Even if it was sometimes crazy and would get out of hand, she still loved it. Everyone was so nice and she loved them all!

But, Rosie had a secret. A secret she could never tell anyone.

She said her farewells to everyone there, as well as reminding them to have a good night and that she loved them so much. After Rosie had closed the door and walked a bit, she took off her jacket and tied it to her waist to reveal a wonderful pair of large pastel pink wings. 

Rosie was secretly a bird. It wasn’t like she was born that way, she was actually a very normal child growing up. But one day she was cursed. When she was younger, she had said something mean to a little boy. He told on her to his dad, who was a sorcerer. He put a curse on her that she will forever be an outcast, and suddenly she was a bird. From that day she vowed never to be mean again, and to love everyone she met, and everyone else. But the sorcerer didn’t listen, and said she still made a mistake crossing his family. She would forever be a bird.

Rosie can change from a bird form and a human-ish form. But her human form still had wings. She wore a jacket almost everywhere to hide them. She didn’t want her new friends thinking she was weird for her birdness.

 

Rosie took off of the ground and into the skies. She liked flying, especially the view. Some people liked the feeling or wind in your face and the freedom to soar above everything. But she far more enjoyed to see everything from above. It was much more peaceful. After a few laps around the skies, Rosie flew home. 

 

When she arrived, she made some food. People may think she would eat bird treats or something, but Rosie still ate human food. She wasn’t some kind of pet, she still felt human. She didn’t feel or act like a bird, even if she was one. Though, she still had a little bird stand with bells and bird toys for when she got bored. Okay so maybe she acted a little bit like a bird. 

After finishing up her meal, Rosie went to bed. She wrapped her wings around herself, a perk about having them. They are warm and fuzzy, a perfect blanket. Sometimes though, Rosie would sleep in her bird form. She was smaller and had more body heat, since she was covered in feathers. As a bird, she could sit by the window and watch the stars and let them guide her to sleep. Then she could wake to the rising sun. But, Rosie didn’t want to have to wake up early, so she slept in her human form. 

 

Little did Rosie now, she would have some explaining to do for a certain friend who happened to be walking out the door to see a flurry of pink wings.


End file.
